steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перидот
Перидот ( ) или Хризолит (идентификационное имя — Перидот Сектор-2F5L Ячейка-5XG) — самоцвет-техник Родного мира и бывший антагонист, которая впервые появилась в эпизоде «Warp Tour». В настоящее время она является частью Кристальных самоцветов и помогла спасти Землю от Кластера. Она официально стала членом Кристальных самоцветов в эпизоде «Message Received» после того, как оскорбила своего правителя, Жёлтого Алмаза. Характер Было показано, что Перидот хладнокровная и бессовестная, но после нескольких недель проживания с самоцветами начала привыкать к ним и относиться более вежливо. К своей работе относится серьёзно, и пример тому — повреждённый робоноид, уничтоженный самой Перидот из-за его неисправности. В «Marble Madness» показано, что она слегка высокомерна, невысокого мнения о людях. Пыталась раздавить Стивена гигантской рукой после небольшого допроса. Очень интеллектуальна и всегда начинает злиться, когда её планы рушатся, чем напоминает Жемчуг. Кроме того, Перидот разозлилась, когда узнала, что Кристальные самоцветы уничтожали её оборудование. Труслива, так как в «Marble Madness» больше не разозлилась, а запаниковала. Об этом говорит и её фраза: «''Вот почему мне нужно сопровождение!» (ориг. ''That's why I need an escort!), обращенная к Яшме, что означает её страх перед командой Кристальных самоцветов. В «Keeping it Together», она вообще сбегает, едва завидев врагов. В серии «Catch and Release» становится известно, что без своего современного оружия, робоноидов и корабля она беззащитна. Становится пугливой, словно поврежденные самоцветы, которых отлавливают Кристальные самоцветы. Однако поняв, что Стивен так же беззащитен, бьет его ладонями, а затем пытается ударить кулаком. К концу серии Перидот проявляет интерес к тому, что делает Стивен, и внимательно наблюдает за действиями, вступает в небольшой диалог. В серии «When It Rains» Перидот страшно напугана звуками грозы, считая, что их издает Кластер. После объяснений Стивена что такое «гроза», она с трудом, но благодарит его, что может говорить о некой человечности Перидот. Также она проявляет к нему доверие и решается рассказать информацию о Кластере. В серии «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот, увидев как жук взлетает в небо, решила, что все существа на Земле так могут, и в конце концов от незнания скинула Грэга с амбара, но Гранат поймала его и объяснила, что человека можно легко повредить. Также Перидот незнакома с человеческими эмоциями, поэтому не знает, как вести себя в разных ситуациях. Крайне мало знает о Земле, культуре её обитателей, различных природных явлениях и т.д., из-за чего любой с виду обычный предмет может вызвать у неё недоверие, настороженность и даже страх. Так, оказавшись в ванной Стивена, она пыталась сбежать из дома через унитаз, не зная о его предназначении. Многие объекты, находившееся в ванне (зубная щётка, полотенце), она подозревала за оружие. Впоследствии она стала немного лучше понимать суть тех или иных вещей, благодаря помощи Стивена и Кристальных самоцветов. Внешний вид Во время первого появления Перидот носила светло-зелёные усилители конечностей, которые полностью закрывали её руки от предплечий и ноги от колен. Пальцы на руках не присоединялись к ладони, а парили в воздухе. У Перидот светло-зелёная кожа и бледно-жёлто-зелёные волосы, собранные в форме четырёхгранника. Её настоящий цвет глаз неизвестен из-за светло-зелёного козырька, закрывающего половину её лица. Её рот и язык синие. Она носит зелёный костюм с V-образным вырезом, тёмно-зелёными вставками и жёлтыми ромбами на груди и коленях. Он покрывает всё её тело, за исключением шеи и рук. Её самоцвет находится на лбу и имеет форму перевёрнутого треугольника с округлёнными углами. Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= Способности Все самоцветы умеют перевоплощаться, возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда их тело сильно повреждено. Однако на данный момент в сериале Перидот ни разу не призывала своего оружия. Неизвестно, может ли она призывать его. У Перидот есть способность освещать своим самоцветом подобно фонарю. Такую же способность имеют Жемчуг и Гранат. Удлинители Конечностей Перидот имеет Удлинители Конечностей. При помощи этих удлинителей Перидот может какое-то время находиться в бою, но без них она слаба. * Голографический Планшет: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и проецировать голографический экран, в котором она манипулирует различными данными. * Полёт: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и использовать их в качестве пропеллера, тем самым взлетая. * Электрокинез: Перидот может работать «источником тока», создавая электрический заряд. * Бег по стенам. * Хождение на пальцах протеза. * Создание бластера из особой комбинации расположения пальцев. * Создание небольшого силового поля, которое блокирует передвижение противника. Перидот достаточно интеллектуальна для того, чтобы пользоваться продвинутой технологией самоцветов и заново активировать Киндергарден. Также возможно, что Перидот может проектировать память как Жемчуг. В серии «When It Rains» Перидот говорит Стивену, что без ее удлинителей, которые служат еще и как хранитель/источник информации, она практически ничего не знает. Галерея: способности 818e31f1a6d65c506681ef079cb28880.gif|Перидот отсоединяет свои протезы Friend_Ship_Peridot_03.gif Peri_-_7.gif MLDo5a.gif Peri_-_11.gif Peri_-_Finger.gif Отношения Гранат Поначалу Перидот относится к Гранат с презрением, не понимая смысла слияния. Не считается с её мнением, меняя своё с точностью до наоборот, если до этого оно thumb|204px|Перидот пытается слиться с Гранатбыло схоже с мнением Гранат. Позже Гранат объясняет ей суть слияния, и предлагает слиться, на что Перидот, к удивлению, соглашается, они пытаются танцевать, но у них ничего не выходит, т.к. Перидот надела на ноги самодельные ходули из банок (подарок Стивена Юниверса), из-за которых она падает. Стивен Юниверс Перидот имеет чёрствое отношение к Стивену, рассматривая его больше как вредителя, чем угрозу. Когда Перидот впервые увидела Стивена в «Marble Madness», она подумала, что в Киндергартене произошло заражение «Стивенами». Затем Перидот кратко расспрашивает thumb|210px|Стивен обнимает ПеридотСтивена, прежде чем раздавить его гигантским кулаком. В «The Return» она продолжает не обращать на Стивена внимания, так как он, как считалось, был лишь человеком, пока не выяснилось, что на самом деле Стивен и есть «Роза Кварц», как думали Перидот и Яшма. В «Jail Break» Перидот попыталась использовать свой Кристальный дестабилизатор, чтобы деактивировать Стивена и была удивлена его явному иммунитету к воздействию устройства. В серии «Catch and Release» Перидот стала лучше относиться к Стивену после того, как он вернул ей часть ноги и предложил помощь, после чего сказала: «''Вряд ли ты сможешь помочь, но я рада предложению''». Яшма Хотя степень их взаимосвязи неизвестна, Яшма дана для thumb|Перидот исполняет приказ ЯшмыПеридот как эскорт(охрана). Перидот была зла на Яшму, когда та предпочла вернутся в Родной Мир, нежели закончить задание. Жемчуг Перидот как и других Кристальных самоцветов презирала Жемчуг. Но в «Back to the Barn», она показала, что пренебрежительно относится к ней, из-за статуса жемчугов в Родном Мире. Они устроили роболимпиаду для выяснения, кто из них лучше. Вскоре объявилась ничья, но thumb|Перидот помогает Жемчуг в работеПеридот не смогла смириться с поражением и уничтожила её робота в поединке. В этой же серии, она признала, что вела себя неправильно по отношению к Жемчуг и начала относится к ней как к личности, а не как к предмету. Аметист До событий «Back to the Barn» они враждовали. В эпизоде «Too Far» Перидот учится смеяться и шутить, но нечаянно задевает чувства Аметист по поводу её происхождения. thumbПозже Перидот спасает самоцвета от нечаянно включившегося бура и они мирятся. Перидот не приняла приглашения Аметист на вечеринку в «Steven's Birthday», но тем не менее можно увидеть, что их отношения улучшаются. В эпизоде «Message Received» Аметист участвует в погоне за Перидот. Когда та ослушалась приказа Жёлтого Алмаза, Аметист весело подметила: «Жёлтого Алмаза уделала Перидактиль!». Перидот отмечает, что с Аметист весело, а та в свою очередь, даёт ей клички. Опал В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот испугалась неожиданному слиянию Аметист и Жемчуг, которые на этот раз без конфликтов образовали слияние, чтобы повернуть бур на бок. Грэг Сначала Перидот услышала о нём от Стивена в эпизоде «When It Rains». Грэг приезжает на день рождения сына, но они всерьёз не пересеклись. В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» рассказывается, что Перидот заинтересовалась, могут ли все земные особи летать, почему и сталкивает Грэга с крыши амбара, но к счастью его поймала Гранат. Лев Перидот впервые ездит на Льве в серии «It Could've Been Great», сидя в его гриве со Стивеном. Когда они прибывают на Луну, она брезгливо говорит: «Дайте мне слезть с этого пушистого…». Ляпис Изначально Ляпис была сослана на землю с Перидот в качестве информатора. Как известно из 4 серии 3 сезона Перидот допрашивала Ляпис за что позже искренне извинилась. В той же серии им пришлось делить сарай в котором они должны были жить. Появления Первый сезон * «Warp Tour» (дебют) * «Marble Madness» (на экране) * «The Message» (упоминание) * «Political Power» (упоминание) * «The Return» * «Jail Break» Второй сезон * «Full Disclosure» (флешбэк) * «Joy Ride» (упоминание) * «Keeping it Together» * «Cry for Help» (видео) * «Keystone Motel» (упоминание) * «Friend Ship» * «Nightmare Hospital» (упоминание) * «Catch and Release» * «When It Rains» * «Back to the Barn» * «Too Far» Третий сезон * «Steven's Birthday» * «It Could've Been Great» * «Message Received» * «Log Date 7 15 2» * «Super Watermelon Island» * «Gem Drill» * «Same Old World» * «Barn Mates» * «Hit the Diamond» Мини-эпизоды * «We Are The Crystal Gems» (камео) Интересные факты * Считалось, что Перидот является единственным известным самоцветом, который имеет физически не соединенные части тела, в данном случае — пальцы. Однако в серии «Catch and Release» стало известно, что это всего лишь увеличительные конечности. Так же в серии «Friend Ship» было показано, что она может отсоединять их по своему желанию, в частности ступню. * Перидот — первый самоцвет, который ни разу не сливался с другими самоцветами. * У Перидот, так же как и у Жемчуг, камень находится на лбу. Возможно, это говорит о их высоком интеллекте. * Перидот была вторым самоцветом из Хоумворлда, показанным в шоу, после Ляпис Лазурит. * Как и у Лазурит и Яшмы, у Перидот на одежде ромб, а не звезда, что объясняет принадлежность к одному из Алмазов ** Эта тенденция, скорее всего, у всех самоцветов Хоумворлда. * Перидот, видимо, создала робоноидов и возможно участвует в производстве робоноидов, так как она могла использовать их в больших количествах и разного размера. ** Тем не менее, она не могла использовать их с того момента, как сбежала с корабля в спасательной капсуле. Это означает, что робоноиды — отдельное оборудование, которое она не может создать сама. * Её последними словами, прежде чем исчез экран в «Marble Madness» были «я сообщаю это!». Подразумевается, что она имеет в виду руководителя, или же своего правителя, Жёлтого Алмаза. ** В «The Message» Ляпис Лазурит подтвердила угрозу Перидот, когда она предупредила Кристальных самоцветов о том, что Перидот прибудет с ещё одним самоцветом на Землю. * В «Jail Break», Перидот была вынуждена бежать из взрывающегося военного корабля в спасательной капсуле, которая позже была найдена в «Joy Ride», которая сделала аварийную посадку за несколько миль до Пляжного города. * Перидот взяла наклейку Стивена с Излома Галактики и сохранила его изображение. Она предположила, что это логотип Кристальных самоцветов. * Хоть и очень трудно, но Перидот можно увидеть дважды в «Joy Ride». * В ответ на утверждение, что Перидот является «главным антагонистом», Мэтт Барнетт заявил, что «довольно быстро судите бедную Перидот... Пока что я бы не назвал её антагонистом, и определённо не “главным“ ». * Перидот смеётся и улыбается в первый раз за всё время в «Keeping it Together». * Перед StevenBomb 3, Йен Джонс-Кварти говорил о том, что оружие Перидот покажут в ближайшее время . ** Это вряд ли бластер, который создают её пальцы в «Friend Ship», ведь на самом деле стреляла не она сама, а её увеличительные конечности. Но если это так, Перидот может быть не имеет своего оружия, которое известные нам самоцветы(кроме Ляпис Лазурит) проецируют из камня ** Это может быть связано с тем, что она намного моложе и более современного дизайна, чем остальные самоцветы. * В «Cry for Help» можно увидеть кактус, похожий на Перидот рядом с узлом связи. * Перидот это подвид Оливина, который часто находят в метеоритах, что может быть отсылкой к тому, что Перидот из космоса и упала на Землю в её спасательной капсуле, когда военный корабль взорвался. * Перидот — третий самоцвет, способный летать, трансформируя свои пальцы удлинительной конечности пропеллер в «Keeping it Together». ** Первой была Аметист, которая превратилась в Вертопса в «Lion 2: The Movie» (и снова в «Story for Steven», когда она превратилась в сову), второй — Ляпис Лазурит с её водными крыльями, четвёртый — Сапфир с её способностью левитировать в «Keystone Motel». * Способности Перидот основываются на электричестве. * Перидот не имеет никаких знаний о том, что происходило на Земле в течении последних 6 000 лет. * Однако, Кристальные самоцветы знали о Перидот ещё до серии «The Message». * Она, вероятно, не участвовала в войне между самоцветами, либо её не посылали воевать на Землю или это произошло до её появления. * По словам Мэтта Бернетта, Перидот может заслужить прощение в будущем. * Её очки являются частью её тела, так как они появляются после регенерации вместе с ней, в отличии от очков Гранат. * Она была очарована своим отражением в зеркале. Возможно в Хоумворлде нет зеркал. * Перидот не понимает метафор. * Перидот, как и все самоцветы, может использовать свой камень в качестве фонаря. * Идея пальцев-пропеллеров принадлежит Рэйвен Молиси.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/622877043030491136?lang=en * Из-за её она видит все в зелёном цвете.Валентинка-скетч от Лорен Зюк. * Перидот — персонаж с наибольшим количеством прозвищ. * Перидот больше не вернут старую стилистику, с удлинителями. * Перидот смышлёная Камень Геммология thumb|200px|Перидот в реальной жизни *Хризолит является разновидностью ювелирного качества оливина. Он принадлежит к форстеритово-фаялит минеральной серии. Цвет хризолита происходит от основного химического состава и из незначительных следов примесей. *Оливин является распространенным минералом в основных и ультраосновных породах, и он часто встречается в лавах и в перидот-ксенолит мантиях, которые несут лаву на поверхность; но качество драгоценного каменя оливин происходит только во фракциях этих параметров. Перидоты можно также найти в метеоритах. *Оливин в целом является очень распространенным минералом, но качество драгоценный камень оливин довольно редко. Это происходит из-за химической неустойчивости минерала на поверхности Земли. Оливин обычно встречается в виде мелких зерен, и, как правило, существуют в сильно выветренном состоянии, непригодное для декоративного использования. *Хризолит является официальным зодиакальным камнем за август месяц, принятый Американской Национальной ассоциации ювелиров в 1912 г. Кроме того, камень для знака зодиака Весов. Хризолит назначен на планете Сатурн. Это может быть дано как драгоценный камень на шестнадцатой годовщине свадьбы. *Хризолит является одним из немногих камней, которые встречаются только в одном цвете, в оливковом. Интенсивность и оттенок зеленого, однако, зависит от того, сколько железа содержится в кристаллической структуре, поэтому цвет отдельных камней перидот может варьироваться от желтого и оливкового до коричневато-зеленого цвета. Его яркий зеленый цвет не меняется при искусственном освещении. *Химически, оливин представляет собой силикат железа магния и его интенсивность цвета зависит от количества железа, которую он содержит. Там также могут быть следы никеля и хрома настоящее время. *Лучший цветной оливин имеет железный процент менее 15% и, как правило, включает в себя некоторые микроэлементы никеля и хрома, которые способствуют его цвет. Наиболее ценится цвет темно-оливковый. *Перидот драгоценный камень разновидность оливина и колеблется в пределах от 6,5 до 7 по шкале твердости Мооса. Это не особо чувствительно к кислотам, но столь хрупка при разрыве. *Название "Хризолит", как полагают, происходит от арабского слова "Faridat", что означает "Драгоценный камень", или в качестве альтернативы, как написано в Оксфордском словаре английского языка предполагается, оно пришло от классического латинского "Pæderot" - своего рода опал. *Древние римляне называли его "Вечерним изумрудом", поскольку его цвет не темнеет в ночное время, но по-прежнему может быть оценено при свечах и свете костра. *Хризолит является исцелительным драгоценным камнем, часто ассоциируется с миром, состраданием и гармонией в отношениях. Его полномочия, как полагают, способствуют росту и смягчению негативных эмоций, такие как чувства вины, обиды и апатии. *Это драгоценный камень особенно связан с древним Египтом, и некоторые историки считают, что знаменитые изумруды Клеопатры, фактически,были камнями Перидот. *Хризолит оливин добывается в таких штатах как: Арканзас, Аризона в резервации Сан-Карлос, Гавайи, Невада и Нью-Мексико, в США, в Австралии, Бразилии, Китае, Египте, Кении, Мексике, Мьянмы (Бирма), Норвегия, Пакистан, Саудовская Аравия, Южная Африка, Шри-Ланке и Танзании. *Имя Хризолит ранее было применено не только к Перидоту, но и многим другим самоцветам. Примечания de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot pl:Perydot pt:Peridot pt-br:Peridot tr:Peridot Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Кристальные самоцветы